


Вестник

by Taisin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Zevran, Drama, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, No Lelliana, No Sex, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2015, Zevran Arainai in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Zevran as Inquisitor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: В главные герои Инквизиции попадает эльф, но не долиец, а — антиванец. Что будет дальше?





	Вестник

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2015
> 
> АУ относительно событий "Инквизиции", АУ относительно побочного квеста в "ДА:2" (квеста "Убийство Воронов" не было)
> 
> Герой Ферелдена Айдан Кусланд оставил Лелиану в Лотеринге.

Когда Кассандра врывается в комнату, ее трофей сидит в кровати и любуется на себя в зеркальце. На стуле рядом с кроватью — Лелиана, сразу же оборачивается к ней и улыбается. Улыбаться в ответ Кассандре не хочется.

Лелиана уже успела задобрить пленника, просто замечательно.

Левой руке Верховной жрицы Кассандра Пентаграст — рука правая, — не доверяет ничуть. Уважает — без сомнения. Но не доверяет.

— И когда ты собиралась за мной послать? — спрашивает хмуро, остановившись в изножье кровати.

— Чуть погодя. — Лелиана пожимает плечами. — Я хотела послать за Соласом…

— Это врач? — Трофей опускает зеркало, смотрит на Кассандру в упор. Взгляд его тверд — тверже, чем она ожидала от эльфийского слуги, попавшего в неожиданную передрягу и потерявшего в одночасье всю смазливость. Левую его щеку ожоговые шрамы перепахали, как старательный крестьянин поле, бровь и ресницы сгорели, а глаз уцелел только чудом Андрасте. Ожог выглядит старым, давно зажившим. Местный аптекарь-целитель очень, все же, хорош, хоть в чем-то повезло…

Светлая Андрасте, только сутки прошли. Всего только сутки.

— Любуетесь? — Трофей усмехается. — Немудрено!

И с полупоклоном протягивает зеркальце Лелиане:

— Благодарю, милая леди.

Та берет, улыбаясь. И не морщится, когда эльф удерживает ее руку в своей и целует ей пальцы.

Кассандра мысленно вздыхает. Эльф все еще считает себя парнем хоть куда. То ли идиот, то ли свихнулся. Кажется, она поторопилась радоваться везению.

— Солас — маг-отступник, — говорит она холодно. — Он занимался «меткой».

— А-а. — Трофей кивает, поводит левой рукой в воздухе — от вида зеленой отметины на его ладони Кассандра непроизвольно напрягается. — И как, многое узнал?

— Кое-что, — отвечает она и спохватывается. Насмешливый взгляд Лелианы жжет ей кожу. — Здесь я задаю вопросы.

Трофей широко улыбается и откидывается на набитый соломой мешок в изголовье.

— Ну конечно же! Но позвольте сказать вам сразу: как я заполучил это вот уникальное украшение, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, увы. Не помню.

— То есть как — не помнишь?

Трофей пожимает плечами, продолжая улыбаться.

Кассандра трет лоб.

Если бы она не вышла с Лелианой из внутренних пределов Храма, если бы они не проверяли — в какой уже раз — не откроется ли мифическая скальная дверь, ведущая к Праху, сейчас она была бы мертва. А не носилась бы сутки без сна — не разбирала завалы, не собирала куски тел, не эвакуировала выживших, не смотрела бы, как демон Гнева отрывает голову пехотинцу, как выдергивает позвоночник сквозь спину — и отшвыривает прочь… Если бы… Нет. Не сейчас. О чем она думала?

О том, что тот, кто живым выпал из сиявшей белым, тут же схлопнувшейся бреши прямо на человеческий пепел в эпицентре, почти ей под ноги, не имеет права ничего не помнить.

— Начнем сначала, — говорит она. — Кто ты такой?

— Тоже не помню, — отвечает трофей. — Я вообще ничего не помню. Ну, то есть как — ничего… Вот кто у нас сейчас везде на тронах — помню, и вообще… — он крутит меченой рукой в воздухе, — всякой фигни много помню, а как меня зовут — нет. Вы не знаете?

— Создатель, — вздыхает Кассандра и тяжело опускается на табурет.

Как у нее болит спина. Как у нее болит все.

Рядом тихо фыркает Лелиана.

— Твоего имени, — говорит она, — я, к сожалению, не скажу. Но — судя по твоей одежде, ты — слуга. Клейма работодателя мы на ней не нашли. Ты не из делегаций, я знаю всех эльфов делегаций, не личный слуга никого из местных: акцент не подходит. Следовательно, тебя наняли в обслугу на время переговоров. К сожалению, списки погибли. Но могу предположить, — она прищурилась, — что ты на кого-то шпионил. Может, на Хартию. Может, на Антиву. Может, на Вольную Марку.

— Правда? — трофей кажется искренне удивленным.

— У тебя мозоли, как у мечника, — говорит Лелиана. — И шрамы. И татуировки, каких нет у приличных слуг.

— А вы смотрели, да? — трофей щурится хитро.

Кассандра лишь на мгновение представляет, где именно должны располагаться те «неприличные» татуировки, и ее бросает в жар.

Хорошо, румянца на ее загорелой обветренной коже не разглядеть.

Бледная, как молоко, Лелиана даже не розовеет.

— Мне доложили, — говорит она.

Трофей скучнеет.

— Но я ведь мог быть телохранителем, нет?

— На тебе не было доспеха.

— А долийцем я быть не могу?

Лелиана пожимает плечами.

— У них татуировка во все лицо. Так что вряд ли. Но, может быть, — она улыбается, — ты был бродягой или разбойником и решил начать новую жизнь. Начать со служения Ей, с работы на благо Конклава. Мне нравится этот вариант, а тебе?

Кассандра ожидает, что трофей поморщится, она сама едва удерживается, — в сказочки о раскаявшихся разбойниках она не верит давно, — но трофей лишь кивает задумчиво.

— Это лучше, чем шпион. Договорились.

— Договорились? — восклицает Кассандра. — Мы не можем просто так решить, что у него было за прошлое, и оставить это!

— Ну, — говорит трофей, — это лучше, чем ничего про себя не знать. Если я чего вспомню, я вам обязательно скажу… Простите, мы не представлены.

Кассандра вздыхает и под хихиканье Лелианы представляется. Полным, чтоб его, титулом. Дабы расставить все нужные акценты туда, куда нужно. Эльф кланяется.

— Ну а меня, — говорит он, — за неимением иных вариантов прошу звать Рин.

— Почему «Рин»? — Лелиана цепко смотрит на него.

— Первым в голову пришло. Это не ругательство, я надеюсь? Эльфийского я не знаю. — Он хмыкает. — И действительно, не долиец…

— Предлагаю позвать Соласа и спросить, — улыбается Лелиана. — Все равно он должен тебя осмотреть. Кассандра?

Кассандра пожимает плечами и соглашается.

Солас является через четверть часа, осматривает метку, рассказывает «Рину» о том немногом, что успел о ней выяснить — по крайней мере, по собственным словам, но Кассандра не представляет, зачем ему врать в таком важном деле, — с непонятным довольством подтверждает, что трофей к долийцам не имеет отношения, и удаляется по важным делам.

Рин присвистывает ему в спину.

— Он себя ведет, как аристократ. И много тут таких?

Лелиана улыбается, а Кассандра трет виски и встает.

— Пол проклятого лагеря, — говорит она. — Так. Раз эта метка, согласно Соласу, «что-то делает с прорывами», предлагаю провести испытания. Часа через два. Лелиана, тебе хватит времени достать Рину доспех и оружие?

Лелиана поднимает брови.

— О. — Рин смотрит на Кассандру странно. Взвешивающе. — Вы мне доверяете?

— Я никому не доверяю, — хмуро отвечает Кассандра. — Но у ближайшего прорыва прорва демонов, а у меня нет лишних воинов, чтоб тебя закрывать. Так что будешь суетиться сам.

— А если я все-таки только слуга?

— Значит, тебе не повезло, — бросает она и выходит прочь.

Нужно организовать отряд. Набрать, все же, поддержку. Пусть не мечников, пусть лучников. Пусть хоть со стен стреляют… И не попадают в своих же. Она мысленно вздыхает, оглядывает хаос лагеря.

Нужно уговорить Варрика участвовать в «эксперименте». Тогда, наверное, выживем.

Может быть.

***

Главные ворота доблестные защитники завалили так, что через них не выйти. Поэтому и Кассандра, и ее группа стоят на стене. Смотрят вниз — на то, как демоны раздирают идиота в хабите. Полуоторванная голова болтается на сломанной шее. Ярость раздирает когтями живот трупа, полосует ногу, вторая Ярость дергает за переломанную руку, пока та не отрывается от плеча — потрясает трофеем и отшвыривает прочь.

Прорыв колышется над демонами зеленой шелковой орлейской занавеской. Совсем близко.

От запаха крови и дерьма тяжело дышать. Впрочем, Кассандра уже привыкла.

За ее спиной громко рвет кого-то из ополчения. Кассандра косится на Рина. Тот, поджав губы, смотрит то на демонов, то на разрыв, то на свою левую ладонь.

— Пульсирует в такт, — говорит внезапно. — Похоже, правда. Украшение мое связано с этой… медузой зеленой.

Солас хмыкает, но молчит.

— И кого же ты послала травить демонов, Искательница? — доброжелательно интересуется Варрик.

— Не смейте…. — тонко говорит белая с прозеленью послушница рядом с Кассандрой. — Он хотел… Он думал, что Святое слово…

— Демонов бьют не проповедью, а материей, — говорит Рин. Кассандра кидает на него удивленный взгляд. Эльф спокойно надевает боевые перчатки. — Как-то: магией или металлом… Они не выходят за пределы круга?

Он показывает на овал совершенно черного от крови снега вокруг разрыва.

— Н-не выходят, — отвечает кто-то из ополчения. — Но они удлиняются…

— Он стоял на чистом…— всхлипывает послушница.

Кассандра должна ее пожалеть. Как должна пожалеть погибшего послушника, но не может. В ней одно раздражение от настолько нелепой, бессмысленной смерти. Как он посмел погибнуть, когда на счету каждые здоровые целые руки?

— Ну что ж, замечательно, — говорит Рин. Улыбается Кассандре. — Лучники прикроют нас отсюда, мы быстренько прыгаем вниз, убиваем демонов, и я… — Он пожимает плечами, смотрит на Соласа. — Наверное, мне нужно сунуть руку в медузу и сказать «заткни пасть». Я прав?

— Вербальный компонент не обязателен, — отвечает тот. — Но можешь попробовать.

— Отлично! Ну что, прыгаем?

Им спускают веревку, эльф слетает вниз легко и улыбается, когда демоны поворачиваются к ним. Сошел с ума, думает Кассандра обреченно, поднимает щит. Над головой летят стрелы — но демонам от тех стрел…

Она пытается собраться. На нее несется Ярость.

— Главное, — смеется Рин рядом, — чтоб свои не подстрелили в задницу! Отвлеки!

И пропадает. Демон налетает на Кассандру — мимо нее, прямо в демона, пролетает сгусток холода, в ушах будто скребут по стеклу тысячи когтей, — ударяет в ее щит, но Кассандра стоит, и не так уж и жарко, и от ее меча живой огонь содрогается.

И она держит, отвлекает, следуя крикам эльфа, кружит по черному снегу, едва не поскальзывается на чьих-то кишках — не терять равновесия, не терять…

А потом демон перед ней распадается пылью, и Кассандра трясет головой.

Что-то рядом гудит почти нестерпимо. Слева. Вверху. Она поворачивается.

Зеленая кисея изгибается, перекручивается над головой.

Под ее центром на ноги поднимается Рин.

— Быстро! — кричит Кассандра. — Она сейчас новых!..

— Да чтоб тебя Андрасте! — орет Рин, сбрасывая перчатку, и вскидывает левую руку вертикально вверх.

Зеленый луч вырывается из его ладони, распарывает занавеску, и она — исчезает.

Совсем.

Они стоят и смотрят на то место, где колыхалось зеленое полотнище, ждут, что появится вновь, ждут, что демоны возникнут посреди круга — но все тихо, совсем тихо, а потом со стен поднимается радостный многоголосый крик. Рин запрокидывает голову и смеется. Кассандра опускает щит.

Создатель, у нее сейчас отвалятся руки.

— А сильно Ее имя, — ухмыляется Рин.

— Ты — наемник, — говорит ему Кассандра, и они идут к стене. — Не впервые бьешь демонов.

— Наверное, — легко соглашается Рин. — Все лучше, чем разбойник. Эй, Солас, — кричит он, задрав голову, — почему оно так верещало, я чуть не оглох?!

— Вибрации, — отвечает Солас, когда их поднимают на стену. Кассандру хлопают по плечам улыбающиеся люди, и ей кажется, что от очередного хлопка она сама распадется в пыль, как та Ярость: сил не осталось совсем.

Они ведут себя так, будто это победа, когда до самой победы… Найти бы хоть направление до нее.

— Про вибрацию сам понял, не дурак, — хмыкает Рин. — Но зачем оно это делало?

— Формулируй вопрос правильно, — отвечает Солас. — Я полагаю…

— Это и есть победа, — шепчет Рин на ухо Кассандре до того, как отстраниться и пойти за Соласом. — Маленькая. Радуйся.

Она хмыкает ему в спину.

И только наконец-то падая спать поздно вечером, осознает, что в бою Рин приказывал ей — а она слушалась, не рассуждая. Будто так и было надо.

Не простой, значит, наемник.

Совсем не простой.

***

Наутро возвращается Каллен с найденными у Храма оружием и уцелевшими припасами.

— Мертвых мы там сожгли, — говорит он. — Почти никого не опознали. Но мы нашли странные знаки…

Они сидят в комнате Рина. Пожалуй, единственной, куда никто не ворвется просто так. В лагере слишком много людей, слишком много раненых, даже храм занят под больницу, и нигде не найти спокойного тихого места.

На постели развернута карта, Рин сидит у изголовья, скрестив ноги, смотрит в нее, и то, что она перевернута, ему, похоже, совсем не мешает.

— Больше всего, — говорит он, водя пальцем по обозначенным приблизительным позициям магов и храмовников в непосредственной близости от Убежища, — мне это напоминает гражданскую войну.

— Почти, — отвечает Каллен хмуро. — Все решили, что Конклав взорвал их противник. Слишком много сюда стянулось и магов, и храмовников, все окопались, только и ждут, чтобы начать драться всерьез…

— Они уже начали — всерьез, — хмурится Лелиана.

Каллен качает головой.

— Это разве всерьез. Это так… Маги, когда всерьез…

— Что за знаки ты нашел? — спрашивает Кассандра.

Каллен прав, пока стычки — всего лишь стычки. Донесения Лелианы ничего не говорят об армиях демонов и огненных валах — о том, что происходит, когда маги начинают всерьез сходить с ума.

— Ах да, — говорит Каллен и вытаскивает рисунки. Раскладывает поверх карты.

Какое-то время они смотрят на черные линии на серых листках.

Кассандра пытается вспомнить хоть что-то похожее, но не может. Лелиана рядом кусает губу.

— Я показывал Соласу, — говорит Каллен. — И нашим магам. Они не знают.

— А Варрику ты показывал? — вдруг спрашивает Рин.

Кассандра вскидывает голову. Рин хмуро смотрит на рисунок перед собой.

— Причем тут Варрик?

— При том, что это гномьи руны, — говорит Рин. — Части гномьих рун.

Он смотрит на Каллена.

— Где вы это нашли?

— Гномьи? — переспрашивает Кассандра. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Понятия не имею, — отмахивается Рин. Лелиана щурится на него. — Так где?

— Да везде, — говорит Каллен задумчиво. — В трапезной, в нефе, в зале собраний… На таких… плитках. Может, они там и должны были быть?..

— Нет, — резко говорит Лелиана. — Никаких плиток с таким рисунком в Храме не было еще три дня назад. Их наверняка провезли с последним караваном провизии, распределили по зданию. Зачем? Ими можно было взорвать?..

Каллен мотает головой.

— Нельзя. Руны пассивны. Когда руны ставят на оружие, магия идет в оружие через лириум, но ее слишком мало, чтобы даже пожар устроить!

— Это если ее мало, — говорит Рин. — А если ее, так сказать, перелить в руну? То что будет?

— Ну… — Каллен хмурится. — Ну, я не эксперт, но да, возможно. Если руна плохо сделана. В Кинлохе пару раз пожар устроили, когда хотели греющие одеяла сделать и забыли, что руны на ткань не кладут… Но магию нельзя «перелить» на расстоянии!

— Точно?

Рин смотрит на Кассандру, и у нее леденеет внутри. Он прав. Он совершенно прав. Магию можно «перелить» на расстоянии. Еще как можно.

— Жертвоприношение, — шепчет она. — Желательно… Оскорбление святынь.

Эпицентр взрыва был в малой часовне. Эпицентр был…

— На алтаре, — говорит Рин. Это не вопрос.

Она судорожно кивает.

— Ты в нем участвовал? — резко спрашивает Лелиана, подавшись вперед. — Ты замешан?

— Нет.

Она усмехается.

— Откуда ты знаешь, если ничего не помнишь?

Рин вздыхает.

— Потому что если бы я в нем участвовал, план бы удался.

— Но он удался!

— Вовсе нет, — говорит Рин спокойно. — Если бы он удался, то вы бы не нашли никаких этих плиток, потому что они бы взорвались, правда?

— Если они должны были взорваться!

— Ну так проверьте. — Он пожимает плечами. — Но я уверен, что должны. Вы подумайте. Жертвоприношение сначала, потом взрываются эти комнаты — или горят, не столь важно, — умирает очень много народа. И что будет? Если соотнести с разрывом в небе?

— Завесу снесет, — произносит Кассандра тихо.

— Кто-то сильно захотел сделать в ней очень большую дыру, — кивает Рин. — Наверное, для армии демонов. Но что-то пошло не так.

Он поднимает левую руку. Тонкие зеленые нити оплетают его пальцы и кисть, блямба на ладони медленно пульсирует.

— Вот это, например, явно непредусмотренный эффект.

— Дыра в Завесе у них вполне получилась, — с нажимом говорит Лелиана. — И кстати, возможно, получилась у тебя! И ты просто ничего не помнишь.

Кассандра подбирается. Нельзя сказать, что она не допускала этой возможности, но…

— Нельзя доказать отрицание. — Рин пожимает плечами. — Я не могу доказать, что я этого не делал. Но мне кажется очевидным, что кто бы это ни устроил, вместо результата получил зеленую фигу. Храм не взорвался, как запланировано, руны не сработали, никакой армии демонов, и дырка в небе хоть и висит, но совсем бесполезна. Да еще и затычка для разрывов нам досталась.

— Кому бесполезна Брешь? Тебе? — бросает Лелиана.

— Да всем, — фыркает Рин. — Она же слишком высоко! Оттуда даже демоны не сыплются, идиотов нет. Кстати, а почему нет летающих демонов, вы не знаете? Или есть?

Они молчат, переглядываются. Каллен морщит лоб и, наконец, отвечает:

— Нет, нету летающих. Действительно… никогда об этом не думал.

— Надо у Соласа спросить, — говорит Рин. — Ну, не хмурьтесь так, мы же союзники. Я тоже хочу узнать, что случилось, и как эту штуку с руки убрать.

— Сейчас хочешь, — говорит Лелиана.

— Милая леди, — улыбается ей Рин, и Кассандра внезапно задается вопросом, сколько же ему лет, слишком усталые у него глаза, — я бы никогда не стал такое устраивать.

— Потому, вероятно, что ты скромен, набожен и смиренен.

Он фыркает.

— Потому что я не идиот. Если бы я хотел власти, я бы не стал лезть к демонам за силой, я с ума сошел? Нормальные люди думают о политике, влиянии, дипломатии и убийствах. О демонах и Завесе думают только маги.

***

Им нужны маги. Эксперты. Исследователи. Изучить разрывы, найти, что же такое эта метка. Понять, как закрыть дыру в небе.

Им нужны лекари.

Припасы.

Оружие.

Им нужно знать, к кому обратиться за помощью. Кто поддержит их — сейчас, когда Церковь обезглавлена, маги и храмовники только и ждут повода, чтобы устроить войну и в Ферелдене, и в Орлее.

На призывы Кассандры никто не отвечает.

Ей кажется, что мир замер на обрыве, на качающемся камне.

Она понятия не имеет, что делать.

Она приходит в часовню храма помолиться, но в дверях сталкивается с хмурой Лелианой.

— Что случилось?

Всегда что-то или уже случилось, или случится вот-вот.

— Там Рин, — говорит Лелиана.

Кассандра удивляется: она не предполагала, что эльф — искренний андрастианин.

— Правда ли, — взгляд у Лелианы холоден и цепок, — что в бреши, когда он оттуда выпал, вы видели женскую фигуру?

Кассандра пожимает плечами.

— Не поручусь. Я была сбоку. Но там что угодно могло померещиться. А в чем дело?

— Говорят, это была Андрасте.

Кассандра моргает. И трет виски. Создатель…

— Кто говорит?

— Все, — отвечает Лелиана.

— Ну так прекрати эту глупость.

— Глупость ли?

— Что? — изумляется Кассандра. — Ты же не считаешь?..

— Разумеется, нет. — Лелиана усмехается. — Но неужели ты не понимаешь? Сейчас мы — никто. С настоящим чудом…

— Подожди, — Кассандра поднимает ладонь. — Ты полагаешь, что мы должны?..

— Если никто не хочет помочь нам, мы должны стать силой сами, — говорит Лелиана. — Ты не согласна?

Кассандра согласна. К сожалению.

Именно поэтому она ничего не отвечает Лелиане, проходит мимо и входит в часовню.

У алтаря на коленях, склонив голову, стоит Рин. Кассандра смотрит на него пару мгновений. Потом подходит и опускается на колени рядом. Он не обращает на нее внимания. Слов молитвы она не слышит — ну что ж… Ей тоже нужно подумать.

«Владычица, что мне делать? …Как смириться с решением, которое я уже приняла?»

С колен Рин поднимается раньше — но когда она выходит из часовни, он ждет ее за дверью.

— Вердикт? — спрашивает он.

Кассандра оглядывает его. Выглядит эльф, как боевой разведчик. И взгляд такой же: твердый, холодный.

— Ты слышал о сплетнях?

— Мне сообщили. Но хочу, чтобы ты знала, — говорит он, — это была не Андрасте. Это-то я помню.

— Помнишь?

— Помню, что она была в хабите и клобуке. Очевидно не Андрасте, да?

Кассандра вздыхает. Кивает. Как ни странно, ей бы хотелось верить, что чудо — настоящее.

— Мы не станем опровергать слухи.

Рин обхватывает себя руками.

— Ясно. И кем мы теперь будем?

— Инквизицией, — говорит Кассандра. Жестко и уверенно. Глотает комок в горле.

— Ну что ж. — Рин кивает ей. И смотрит — с уважением? — Сильное решение. Удачи нам.

О создании Инквизиции Кассандра объявляет после вечерней молитвы. За ее спиной стоят Лелиана и Каллен. И Рин. Она ожидает гнева или непонимания, но люди поддерживают с энтузиазмом. Конечно, никто из них не представляет последствий…

Впрочем, она и сама их не представляет. Но решение принято, и ей кажется — правильное. Нельзя ждать, пока кто-то еще соберется с мыслями и начнет спасать мир, слишком мало времени.

Спасать мир. О, Создатель…

После речи к ним четверым подходит Жозефина Монтилье и предлагает Инквизиции свои услуги. У нее забинтована правая рука, а на щеке синяк, но выглядит представитель посла Антивы в Орлее, будто только что вернулась с бала. Даже чистую и целую шелковую блузу где-то отыскала. Кассандра отбрасывает зависть — тем более, что чистый поддоспешник куда лучше любой блузы, — и соглашается. Инквизиции точно не помешает человек, умеющий общаться с сильными мира сего. Они с Лелианой умеют их лишь допрашивать и убивать.

 

— Вы напишите королю Алистеру, — советует Рин, когда они, как обычно — и когда это успело стать обычным? — собираются у него вечером. Жозефина сидит на единственном стуле. Кассандра на табурете, вытянув ноги. Каллен подпирает стену. На кровати Рин и Лелиана склоняются над картой.

Жозефина оглядывает их всех и возвращается взглядом к Рину.

— О чем же?

— Ну, в частности, о том, что на Убежище претендует какой-то орлеец. Его величество порадуется.

— Боюсь, до Денерима слишком далеко, чтобы его радость принесла нам много немедленной пользы.

— И в Редклиф напишите. Эрл Геррин тоже порадуется. А когда он радуется, местные банны радуются тоже, я вас уверяю.

— М-м. — Жозефина кивает. — Вы ведь из Антивы… Вестник?

Рин вздыхает.

— Не надо меня так называть, леди Монтилье. И — наверное. Понятия не имею.

— М-м.

Что думает антиванка, Кассандре непонятно, и ей это не нравится.

— Нам нужны маги, — говорит Лелиана и стучит ногтем по карте. — Причем, неглупые маги. Кинлох? — она смотрит на Каллена, а тот качает головой.

— Кинлох пуст. Часть ушла на конклав, часть, наверное, где-то по лесам бегает. Все с ума сошли…

— Неглупые маги, по определению, не бегают по лесам, — усмехается Рин. — Куда-то они да прибились. В место, где есть цивилизация: теплые туалеты, чистая вода, и где нет блох. Таких мест в округе довольно мало.

— Вы полагаете, — говорит Жозефина, чуть улыбаясь, — что «неглупые маги» пользуются покровительством какого-то аристократа?

— Ну, Фиона — это она у них там за главную, я не ошибаюсь? — водила дружбу с самим королем Мэриком, так что — почему нет?

— Вы хорошо знаете историю.

— Я вообще начитанный. — Рин улыбается во весь рот. — А вы напишите местным. Как только они услышат про орлейца — нам от добровольцев придется отказываться.

Кассандра скептически хмыкает. От добровольцев? В непосредственной близости от прорыва в небе? Из ближайших деревень ушли все — и отнюдь не Инквизиции на помощь.

— Вы мне поверьте. — Рин улыбается ей. — Это Ферелден.

Лелиана качает головой. Кассандра мысленно с ней соглашается.

Вот только Рин оказывается совершенно прав.

***

Слух о Вестнике расходится от Убежища волнами. От посланников. От возвращающихся из Убежища торговцев-гномов — единственных, кто рискнул. Через пять дней приходят еще торговцы. За ними — добровольцы. И бывшие беглые маги, переодетые в крестьянское. И бывшие беглые храмовники, с битыми доспехами в мешках. И все просят аудиенции у Вестника Андрасте.

На самом деле все просят чуда. Хотят чуда.

Кассандра смотрит, как Рин разговаривает с ними, и чувствует себя еретичкой. Хотя нет. Еретики уверены, что знают истину. Она же — шулер. Она играет крапленой колодой, выигрывает преданность этих людей, и ей противно. Особенно то, что она уверена — иного выхода не было.

Он же держится… В улыбчивом эльфе никакого самодовольства, он не играет в «избранного» или в пророка, но у него осанка короля. Ему кланяются — и это кажется естественным.

Если бы она не знала правду, она бы поверила сама.

 

Вечером она находит его на стене. Рин кутается в плащ и смотрит на снег и лес. На то место, где совсем недавно был черный кровяной круг, и демоны раздирали людей в клочья.

— Ненавижу зиму, — говорит он, когда Кассандра подходит ближе.

— Согласна.

— Нас приглашают в Редклиф.

— Да, я читала это письмо. Лелиана утверждает, что это засада.

— Конечно, это засада, — вздыхает Рин. — Ничего, на их засаду ответим своей…

— Тогда в чем дело? Внизу, между прочим, все еще лето.

— Это плюс. Но долго идти, особенно пешком. Дорога неприятная. Это два минуса.

— Ты все же что-то помнишь.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Я не помню, какое отношение то, что я помню, имеет ко мне лично. Если я это вообще помню, а не читал где-то. Память — забавная вещь…

— Она вернется, — говорит Кассандра уверенно.

— Не уверен, что я этому обрадуюсь, — отвечает Рин.

— Я не верю, что это все устроил ты, — после паузы говорит Кассандра. — А кем ты был раньше — неважно.

Рин кивает, но молчит.

 

Через два дня они отправляются в Редклиф. Кассандра, Рин, Солас, пять агентов Лелианы и — к большому удивлению Кассандры — Жозефина.

— Я никак не могу упустить такой случай заключить союз с эрлом Геррином! — заявляет она Кассандре. — И я прекрасно умею путешествовать. Вот увидишь.

Из всей поклажи самый большой сундук на телеге принадлежит антиванке, но Кассандра переглядывается с Рином, тот кивает, и она решает не спорить.

— Только если вы на время пути наденете доспех, леди Монтилье, — говорит Рин.

— Доспех? — переспрашивает Жозефина. Рин усмехается, и она пожимает плечами. — Ну что же, это, наверное, разумно. Но я не взяла с собой доспехов.

— Я думаю, вам что-нибудь подберут, — он оглядывается на слушающую их квартирмейстера, и доспех для Жозефины появляется будто из воздуха.

— Тебе нравится власть, — тихо говорит Кассандра, когда они наконец-то выдвигаются. Рин медленно качает головой.

— Не «нравится». Я, как мне кажется, к ней привык.

— Командир наемников, — делает вывод Кассандра, он кивает. Но ей кажется, она промахнулась на пару ярдов. Взяла слишком низкий прицел.

***

Путь долог и монотонен. Когда возможно, они останавливаются в деревнях. Но Кассандра видит, что Рину это неприятно: в деревнях к нему стягиваются люди и просят — чего угодно. Утешения. Толкования Песни. Суда.

Он неизменно улыбчив, мягок, держится официального учения Церкви и отказывается судить — но Кассандра видит, что отказ от решений дается ему тяжело.

Один только раз он судит жестко и без колебаний — и насильника пятилетней девочки вешают и лишают погребального костра.

На следующую ночь они останавливаются на опушке леса, хоть дымы следующего постоялого двора уже видны, и до него лишь пара часов пути.

Рин долго сидит у костра, спиной к огню, лицом в темноту. Кассандра подсаживается к нему.

Они молчат.

— Если я дам себе волю, — говорит Рин наконец, — у нас будет всем ересям ересь.

— Ты — верный андрастианин.

— Я-то да, — он усмехается невесело. — В том-то и дело. Что я, как бы это понятно сказать, андрастианин. А не поклоняюсь орлейской церкви.

— Мы все тут отступники, — вздыхает Кассандра.

— Но ересь — это будет перебор. У меня ведь даже церковного образования нет.

— Ты уверен?

Он кивает.

— В Антиве неоткуда. Эльфов не пускают в церковные школы. Не то, чтобы кто-то туда рвался. В храм-то с трудом пускают, только после служб, если из Песни прочитаешь…

— Значит, ты антиванец. Ты вспомнил?

Он морщится.

— Не все. Но вот поговорили по-антивански с Жозефиной, и оно как-то прояснилось, что ли… Немного.

— С Жозефиной? Не с «леди Монтилье»? — Кассандра с удивлением слышит сама себя. Откуда взялся этот вопрос?

— Походы сближают, — хмыкает Рин. — Как и концы света.

С этим нельзя не согласиться.

***

В Редклифе, куда они прибывают к вечеру, через две недели после начала похода, их встречают настороженный мэр и очень напряженная Преподобная мать. На мэра они выпускают Жозефину, и он у ее ног спустя лишь четверть часа. Рин разговаривает с Преподобной гораздо дольше, но в результате их принимают очень тепло. Им предоставляют лучшие комнаты в таверне, и даже не требуют платы за ужин.

Вот только проповедь после утренней молитвы в храме Преподобная просит сказать Рина.

— Вот ведь, — шепчет он по-неваррански, вставая со скамьи, и Кассандра даже не удивляется, — говорил же, не надо…

Кассандра наблюдает за лицом Преподобной, когда он подходит к ней, и совершенно уверена, что эта просьба — испытание. Вот только чего именно?

Рин доходит алтаря с огнем, поворачивается к собравшимся и пожимает плечами.

— Я эльф, — говорит он. — Не послушник. Без образования. И, уверяю вас, совсем не праведник. То, что у меня на руке — не награда. Оно не дало мне никаких знаний или же мудрости. Не больше, чем любые отметины на ваших руках. Это — оружие. Владычица дала мне оружие, сделала меня своим оружием. Когда-нибудь, возможно, скоро, я сломаюсь, потому что все мечи рано или поздно ломаются. Но я верю, что успею сделать необходимое, и потому совсем не боюсь. И вы не бойтесь, — он улыбается. — Нам не дают того, чего мы не можем поднять.

— И ты в это веришь? — спрашивает его Кассандра по-неваррански, когда они, наконец, выходят из церкви. Преподобная мать речью Рина была удивлена и осталась очень задумчива.

— Нет, разумеется, — хмыкает Рин. — Я видел множество раз, как жизни ломались из-за непосильного груза.

— Я не о том. Я про оружие.

— Ну во что-то же я должен верить, — вздыхает он.

У таверны их ждет посланник из замка. Их приглашают на переговоры с магами. Немедленно.

— Только переоденемся, — говорит Рин, к удивлению Кассандры. И действительно переодевается в дублет черного цвета. Кассандра и не подозревала, что он взял парадную одежду — что у него вообще есть парадная одежда.

Она остается в доспехе, Солас в своем балахоне, и всю дорогу до замка разряженная Жозефина кидает на них испепеляющие взгляды. Сама Жозефина в очередной шелковой золотистой блузе и темно-синей юбке, и просто ослепительна.

Они о чем-то шепчутся с Рином, и Кассандра отворачивает взгляд. Они прекрасно смотрятся рядом.

На входе в замок у них отбирают оружие. Кассандра поджимает губы и подчиняется. Без меча и щита ей не по себе. Да, у нее есть нож в голенище, у нее боевые перчатки, но… С другой стороны, если план Лелианы не сработает, то из замка, полного магов, они живыми не выйдут. С любым арсеналом.

 

Разумеется, сразу же выясняется, что их позвали вовсе не на переговоры. Как и ожидалось. Замок захватил тевинтерский магистр Алексиус и держит взаперти Фиону и ее подопечных. Кассандре с трудом в это верится: десяток магов способен раскатать замок по камешку, не сидят же они по уши в «Погибели магов». Впрочем, пассивность людей удивляет ее регулярно. Все идет по плану — их хотят убить, но не просто так, о, нет. Тевинтерский магистр хочет им объяснить, почему и за что. Сам себя уговаривает, решает Кассандра. Это хорошо. Это значит — может не применить что-то жуткое сразу…

— А вот с этого места поподробнее, — наклоняется вперед Рин, когда тевинтерский магистр говорит «Корифей». — Это кто еще такой?

Кассандра слушает объяснения и не знает, смеяться или… или смеяться. Каких только версий они ни выдумали, но до древнего тевинтерского магистра по кличке «Корифей» — из тех, первых, неужели? — желающего стать Создателем, не додумались. Рин был прав. Он ни при чем, и план магистра пошел наперекосяк: тот хотел сделать дверь в Тень, а получилась дырка в небе.

— Слушайте, — говорит, наконец, Рин, — а зачем вам вообще Корифей? Если дело в заражении вашего сына скверной, разве Стражи не могут помочь?

— Не могут! — кричит Алексиус. — Они исчезли, но и до того они сказали — поздно!

— Это вам попались какие-то неправильные Стражи, — говорит Рин задумчиво. — Вы Башню Бдения не запрашивали?

— Они исчезли. — Алексиус смотрит на него в упор. — У меня нет выбора.

— Конечно, есть, — говорит Рин. — Просто он вам не нравится.

— Корифей спасет моего сына!

— Отец, я же тебе говорил… — в первый раз подает голос юноша рядом с магистром.

Бесхребетный у него сын, решает Кассандра. «Хороший мальчик». Плохой мальчик уже давно бы вырубил папу. Чем угодно.

— А ему точно захочется жить в мире, где в богах этот самый Корифей, м? — Рин подходит к Алексиусу на полшага, тот и не замечает. — Парень, тебе захочется?

— Нет! Отец, я же говорил! Я же!..

— Уже слишком поздно, — и Алексиус делает властный жест. — Убейте их!

И ничего не происходит.

Только оседают на пол тела охраны. Один из Лелианиных людей кидает Кассандре меч. Кассандра ухмыляется зло, шагает вперед.

— Болтать надо меньше, — говорит она.

Прежде чем Алексиус успевает поднять посох, Рин прыгает вперед и впечатывает ладонь — правую — ему в лицо. Маг охает, отшатывается. Сын его подается к нему, но Рин левой вытаскивает шпильку из волос и приставляет к горлу магистра.

— Всем не дергаться. Алексиус, вы сейчас не можете колдовать, у меня «Погибель магов» на руках, у вас вся физиономия в ней. Вы проиграли.

Магистр замирает. И воет, на одной ноте, отчаянно. Кассандра делает последний шаг и вырубает его ударом чуть повыше виска.

Рин отпускает его, и магистр оседает на пол. К нему кидается его сын.

— Почему ты его не убил? — спрашивает Кассандра.

— На глазах его сына? — Рин вздыхает и засовывает шпильку за ухо.

— Благодарю вас, — тихо говорит упомянутый сын.

Кассандра фыркает. Мог бы и помочь, вообще-то.

— Это правда, про «Погибель магов»? — негромко спрашивает она.

— Разумеется. Я ее еще в Убежище сварил.

— Ты еще и алхимик.

— Я — очень разносторонняя личность, — ухмыляется Рин.

Да, она заметила.

В залу врываются новые бойцы, опасные и вооруженные, смотрят на трупы, на лежащего магистра, на Рина и Кассандру, на Соласа в оборонительной стойке рядом с Жозефиной, и застывают.

— Господа, — звонко говорит Жозефина, — этот замок временно захвачен Инквизицией. Сдавайтесь.

И под неверящим взглядом Кассандры они сдаются.

***

В Убежище они выдвигаются на трех подводах. С ними идут маги, Фиона и бывший ученик Алексиуса, многоболтливый Дориан Павус. Сам Алексиус спит в подвалах замка, который Инквизиция официально возвратила эрлу Геррину, когда тот наконец явился под его стены с королевской армией — через два дня после победы.

Жозефина сияет — в ее сундуке договор с эрлом, ее письма уйдут королю Ферелдена с возвращающимся в столицу герольдом короля. Рин улыбается, болтает с Жозефиной, болтает с Павусом. Кассандра молчит. В их компании она как никогда чувствует себя не на своем месте.

Теперь на стоянках шумно. Не посидишь у костра. Не поговоришь вполголоса. Рин нужен всем и каждому. Да и в общем-то о чем им разговаривать? Кризис пока разрешен. Малая победа, время радоваться.

За переход до Убежища они останавливаются на постоялом дворе и занимают его целиком. Кассандра задерживается после ужина, сидит у камина. Листает книгу. Рин подходит совсем бесшумно, просто появляется перед ней, и она подскакивает.

Прятать книгу уже бесполезно. Кассандра закрывает ее поспешно, кладет на обложку ладони. Она обернула книгу тканью, поэтому названия не разглядеть. Мало ли, что она читает. Она же имеет право читать?

— Ты так покраснела, — смеется Рин. — О чем книга? Что-то неприличное?

— Вовсе нет, — буркает Кассандра.

— Дашь посмотреть?

Она мысленно вздыхает. Если отказаться, он решит, что она читает порнографию. Если же согласиться, то…

— Не говори Варрику. — Она протягивает книгу. Сжимает губы, поворачивается к огню и ждет вердикта.

Шелест страниц.

— О, — говорит Рин. — Да это же «Мечи и щиты»! Это что, новый том? Я не читал.

Кассандра, ожидавшая как минимум смеха, резко поворачивается. Рин увлеченно листает книгу.

— Если не читал, не смотри дальше середины!

— Ну, я пытаюсь вспомнить, читал или нет…— Он поднимает на ее взгляд. И она не видит ни насмешки, ни издевки. — Одолжишь? Если ты дочитала, конечно.

— Я… да, — говорит Кассандра ошарашенно. — На самом деле, она уже старая, ты ее наверняка читал…

— Есть-таки польза от потери памяти!

— Я… я понимаю, знаешь ли, что это не образец прекрасной литературы, — сама себе удивляясь, говорит Кассандра. — Просто, ну, просто…

— По мне, — Рин пожимает плечами, — если книга приносит радость — это само по себе отлично. А все остальное неважно. Не в смысле истории литературы и мировой значимости, а для меня. У нас, знаешь ли, такие жизни, что радостью не разбрасываются.

— Да, — улыбается Кассандра облегченно. — Это верно.

— А продолжение у нее есть?

— Увы…

— Значит, будет, — заявляет Рин решительно. — Вернемся, я поговорю с Варриком…

Кассандра сглатывает. Сжимает губы. Ну, конечно же, как она могла подумать…

— Эй, ты чего? — Рин смотрит на нее удивленно. — Я ему скажу, что для меня! И ведь не совру при этом. Но, если хочешь, дам тебе прочитать первой.

— В обмен на что?

Он отмахивается.

— Договоримся! Не засиживайся долго, завтра торжественная встреча нас и доклад Лелиане! — он преувеличенно содрогается.

Кассандра обещает и, улыбаясь, провожает его взглядом.

***

Им действительно устраивают торжественную встречу. Насколько Убежище на это вообще способно без Жозефины. Но речь Преподобной и почетный караул от Каллена присутствуют. И искренне радостный народ тоже. Только цветов не хватает — под ноги им кидают еловые ветви. Кассандра считает, так даже лучше.

Доклад Лелиане — вернее, подробный рассказ в задействованных лицах, с ужином, чаем и десертом, — затягивается допоздна.

— Я хочу зайти в часовню, — говорит Кассандра, когда они, наконец, выходят из дома-кабинета Лелианы. Уже темно и тихо. — Свечу хочу поставить.

— За то, что нас не уболтали до смерти? — улыбается Рин. — Это можно.

Они заходят в часовню — ставят не свечи, свечей мало, лучины, — а когда поворачиваются уходить, в дверях стоит человек. Он незнаком Кассандре, но Рин рядом вздрагивает и замирает.

— Вестник, — говорит человек, у него сильный глубокий голос, и Кассандре слышится в нем усмешка. Издевка. — Я прошу о суде, Вестник.

— Я слушаю, — отвечает Рин мертво. Он вглядывается в человека так, будто хочет узнать… несмотря на то, что явно узнал его, как только увидел. Возможно, он видел его иным?

Неизвестный больше походит на бродягу, но стоит, как воин. И он явно силен.

— Что ты скажешь, Вестник, о том, кто клялся сначала в верности, а потом в любви, а позже взял контракт на убийство того, кому клялся? Достоин ли он уважения? Достоин ли — высокого положения?

Контракт? Кассандра смотрит на побледневшего Рина, на незнакомца.

— Айдан, — выдыхает Рин.

— Я сразу понял, кто ты. Как только услышал имя. Мне тебя описали, и я понял. Кому сказать, шел предложить услуги Вестнику, — незнакомец с очень знакомым именем усмехается. — Какое разочарование. Так каков будет твой суд?

— Конечно, не достоин, — говорит Рин. — Но если бы ты… если бы истец не ушел сразу же, если бы хотя бы поговорил…

— Ты взял контракт на мое убийство, — шипит незнакомец. — Поговорил?!

— Ты прочел его и сразу же поверил?

— Я… — Незнакомец морщится. — Там была твоя подпись. Этого достаточно.

— Я хотел выиграть время! — Рин шагает вперед. — Я хотел, чтобы меня пустили в гильдию.

— Соскучился? — криво усмехается незнакомец.

— Я хотел ее уничтожить, — отвечает Рин холодно. — Полностью. И вернуться.

— Но не уничтожил.

— Мне некуда было возвращаться. И незачем. Но контракта на тебя больше не существует. И никто не возьмет его. Ни на тебя, ни на Ала. Даже если меня сейчас считают мертвым — это не в первый раз, я уже возвращался, они побоятся.

— Ренегата побоятся?

— Грандмастера.

Они стоят совсем близко, Кассандра не может отвести глаз. Безумный разговор этот не укладывается в голове. Но, кажется, она понимает, кто таков этот Айдан. И тогда… Но ведь тогда…

— Ты… Но…

— Ты зря скрывался от меня. Айдан.

Названный Айданом наклоняется к «Рину», их губы соприкасаются, Кассандра закусывает губу. Но не отворачивается. Ей кажется, она не в силах пошевелиться.

Поцелуй длится всего пару мгновений. Затем Рин отстраняется. Усмехается горько.

— Вот, значит, как.

— Десять лет! — восклицает Айдан. — Не говори, что хранил мне верность все это время!

— Не скажу, — «Рин» смотрит на него устало.

— Не говори, что все еще меня любишь.

«Рин» качает головой.

— Десять архидемоновых лет, Айдан. Ради чего?

Тот вздыхает и, кажется, становится меньше.

— Хороший вопрос. Я… пожалуй, я пойду.

— Останься.

— Щедрое предложение. Нет, спасибо. Твоей Лелиане я оставлю письмо, опишу все, что знаю об исчезновении стражей. Примечательная история. Несомненно заинтересует Вестника.

Отворачивается к двери. Делает два шага.

— Айдан, — окликает его «Рин». — Заедь в Редклиф. Там мальчик со скверной в крови.

Пауза.

— Достойный рекрут? — спрашивает Айдан, не оборачиваясь.

— Ради него едва не уничтожили мир.

— Хорошая рекомендация. Посмотрю. Прощай.

И выходит прочь.

«Рин» опускает голову.

Кассандра колеблется. Она не знает, что сказать. Поэтому просто подходит и кладет ему руку на плечо.

— И ты не задашь очевидного вопроса? — после паузы спрашивает «Рин».

— Нет.

— Это был Айдан Кусланд. Герой Ферелдена.

— Я поняла, — говорит Кассандра через силу.

— Когда я его увидел, память вернулась. Как в романах. Смешно, правда?

— Да.

— Мы были… Были.

— Да.

— Мое настоящее имя — Зевран Аранай.

Она кивает. Один из Героев Мора. Это многое объясняет.

— До того, как это началось, я был грандмастером гильдии Воронов.

Это объясняет еще больше.

— И что ты скажешь?

Кассандра сглатывает.

— То же, что уже говорила. Не важно, кем ты был раньше. Как мне тебя называть?

Он поворачивает к ней лицо. И улыбается.

— На людях, я полагаю, как и раньше. Но друзья зовут меня Зев.

И она улыбается в ответ.


End file.
